


Day 1: Pride

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: AHH MY FIRST DRABBLE!I'm gonna say it here, if you post my stuff on tumblr, please, please, please tag me in it. I hate having to go around accounts trying to find my own shit. My tumblr is the same as my ao3, and my discord account:  DramamineOnTopOfMe.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	Day 1: Pride

**Author's Note:**

> AHH MY FIRST DRABBLE!  
> I'm gonna say it here, if you post my stuff on tumblr, please, please, please tag me in it. I hate having to go around accounts trying to find my own shit. My tumblr is the same as my ao3, and my discord account: DramamineOnTopOfMe.

Eddie looks up at Buck with a smile, “Thank you for taking me, Buck.” 

Buck’s eyes shine down at him, his smile is something more like a boyish grin, “Of course man. I loved taking you today.” Sweat drips off his chest, smudging the pansexual pride flag painted there. Eddie lets go of Buck’s hand to wrap his own around his neck. He presses a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, mumbling another thank you. 

Buck chases his lips, kissing him square on the mouth. Cheers erupt around them and Eddie feels confetti hit his shoulders. He’s happy.

  
  



End file.
